Ghostbusters
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: While traversing the delicate fabric that is the space-time continuum with his newfound godly abilities, the brother of Naruto Uzumaki found a rather peculiar world filled with Angels, Devils and everything between. Plenty of swearing in the first chapter so if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, read lightly. You have been warned.


_**Ghostbusters**_

 _ **A/N: Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Nani? Another one? So soon?' Yeah. I was already halfway done with this one by the time A True Ninja went up, so I decided to keep working on it and I just couldn't stop once I got on the ball. I was on a roll for about an hour until the end, so here's ANOTHER new story and, I promise, I will be updating an already published fic sometime soon. So, without further adieu, I present to you, Ghostbusters!**_

 _Transportation_

 _"It's fine, because unlike just about EVERYWHERE ELSE, choices, good or bad, don't mean SHIT here."_

 _~?_

He looked out the window, boredom shining clearly within the glint of his grey eyes from behind his spiky scarlet bangs as he chewed on a pocky stick absentmindedly. The landscape flitted by as the means of public transport rolled by atop the train tracks. He adjusted his solid black hoodie and blew a strand of red hair from his face as he finished off the piece of candy. Uzumaki Nakaru stuck his hand in his pocket and plucked out a small, shiny coin. It's golden radiance shone brightly in the morning sun as he examined the emblem adorning one of its sides. A capital _H_ with a pair of small, feathery wings emblazoned one side whilst the other lay barren apart from the pattern of the piece of currency around the edges of the circular object. Suddenly, and without warning, the train came to an abrupt stop, nearly sending him sprawling across the floor. The large, lined links of metal cars stopped all at once, whiplash running through the moving construction in an instant. Then, almost just as quickly, an unearthly substance ran across the walls, floor, and ceiling from the front of the train to the back.

He immediately jumped and hung onto the safety handles hanging from the ceiling once his eyes laid upon the spectre before him. The very instant the thick black and red liquidy substance made contact with the other train riders, it enveloped them, encircling their entirety and changed them; taking control. " _Hehehe…"_ Grey orbs flew open as he watched a yellowish-orange visor morph into existence over their faces where their eyes would've been. Darkness coated their forms, red streaks lining itself around their limbs and torso. _"Hehehe…"_ Nakaru hopped down into the floor of the train car once the alien substance atop the train's interior settled. The metallic clang of his sneakers hitting the car alerted the creatures, causing all of their heads to turn to him at such an impossible speed that he actually feared the victims within had gotten whiplash. _"Hehe… HAAA!"_

Then, all at once, they pounced!

 _(Outside)_

 ** _...OH YEAH BABY! I'M ALMOST THERE! OOH YEEAAAHHH!"_**

The newly transformed bullet train zoomed by across the tracks, causing the civilians waiting at the stations that he passed by to be flung around like ragdolls, forming a sonic cone around his head all the while. The insanely sexual entity flew down the tracks, screaming out its ecstasy freely. Completely unaware of the one-sided beat down occurring within itself, it focused on shaking off its apprehenders, the two beauties on top of him with their pink car. "Give me back my fucking panties, you asshole!", he heard the blonde one say. Glancing upwards, he noticed to pair of sexy cerulean panties stuck on the pike sticking out of his head above his visor. He briefly took a sniff, and then his speed went through the roof.

 ** _"FUUUUUCCCKKK YEEAA-huh?"_**

The ghost slowed ever so slightly, confusion filling his features when he felt a sort of… _rumbling_ sensation within his innards. The girls above him struggling to reach the part of the train with his face began to make progress, traversing toward his weak spot ever so slightly. Small and subtle plumes of pitch black smoke escaped his pursed lips even as he continued to slow.

 _BOOM!_

A large chunk of train's metal exterior exploded outwardly not a foot before Panty's face, blowing her and her lolita-looking sister back as an after effect of the resulting shockwave. Through the grey haze, the Anarchy Sisters watched as something- _or rather someone_ -crawled out of the gaping hole in the ghost's makeshift body. They stood tall, regardless of the raging winds blasting against him. The plume of smoke disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when the air hit it. A boy-in his teenage years by the looks of it-stood proud and strong, the hood of his deep onyx pullover flapping violently as was the ends of his dark blue jeans. His spiky and unkempt bloody red hair blew out of his face spastically as the unknown boy stretched a hand out.

The very instant he clenched those tanned fingers of his into a makeshift claw, shit got real.

Unrestrained bolts of silvery cerulean-colored lightning sparked to life in his palm, the electrical energies growing rapidly in size and power. Panty caught the briefest of whispers, but it was his lips that spoke nonetheless.

"It's go-time."

And then, he was off.

A sonic boom resounded as he took off, the lightning based abilities he wielded gripped tightly in his grasp as he zoomed up toward the head of the locomotive. Bolts arced off of the technique, slicing and slashing haphazardly across the train's hull, sending parts of the apparition's body ablaze, eliciting sharp yelps of pain from it. **_"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG FUCKING IDEA! STOP BURNING ME YOU FUCK!"_** No reply came from the mouth of the teen as he reached the pike sticking from the deceased's forehead, gripping it tightly with his free hand and planting his feet upon it after spinning around it involuntarily due to how fast he was moving. ** _"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_** The pike all but exploded, showering the watchers of his display in scrap metal as he rocketed off of it, the resulting shockwave pushing the angels further back as well as sending the pair of turquoise panties back toward them. It took all but a moment for the ghost to catch up with the airborne teen.

But, when the pervert did, the redheaded stranger landed on his face feet-first, utterly shattering his saffron visor.

 ** _"OoOAaaAhh…"_**

The otherworldly creature groaned in protest of the pain. His hazy vision barely registered the boy taking a stance and he didn't even hear the subsequent chant that escaped his lips and why was everything so fucking _bright…_

Rather than the iconic statement the Anarchy sisters uttered when they exorcised one of his kind, he heard something completely new as his vision focused upon the massive cerulean light originating from within his palms.

 _"DIE."_

Shivers and chills bolted up and down his ethereal spine as he brought his hands forward, ready to make a date between him and pain. In that single unforgiving moment, the Speed Demon saw everything. The ball of energy wriggling and writhing within his grasp as he pulled it forward, burning emerald- _weren't they grey before?_ -orbs staring at him intensely, pearly white fangs flashing in the light of the afternoon sun. Just before the seemingly slowed time stream caught up with them, he saw the most haunting sight he'd ever seen or would see. The ethereal exterior of a massive fox set itself within the immediate space behind the stranger, growling and snarling at him.

Then, just as time resumed to normal speed, his apprehender's technique unleashed itself.

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

When he screamed the mighty beast opened its ginormous maw and roared with him. Regardless of the sounds reverberating through him, the beam of pure, unrestrained energy barreled into him, threatening to swallow him whole as wave after wave of spiritual pressure collapsed down upon him. His screams of agony faded as the light encompassed him.

The Anarchy sisters gawked at the stranger's display of sheer power, their jaws all but becoming unhinged even as they watched the train's engine disintegrate before their cyan eyes. Somehow, the grey-eyed kid's attack had only decimated the front car because the next thing they knew, they were upright, flying through the air briefly with Chuck, See-Through and the rest of the train. Not even a moment later, they came crashing down to the earth. In a destructive heap, the girls slammed onto the highway along with the massive metal snake, disturbing the blacktop and cracking it. Kicking up a cloud of smoke and dust, the Angels never saw the redhead walk past them as they stood from their subsequent prone positions.

Panty and Stocking stood confused as the church bell sounded, but no Heaven Coins dropped from the sky.

"Are you fucking kidding?! After all that, we don't get a single fucking coin?! You fucking cheap shits!"

The grey eyes boy caught the ten golden coins when they fell from the sky before him, as if heaven were repaying him for his good deed. "Huh? So I get more?" The blonde and lolita turned sharply at the sound of his voice, spinning on their heel at his proclamation. "Hey kid! Those are ours!" When they boy didn't respond from within the dust cloud, Stocking swipes at the visual obstruction with stripes one and two. But, once the cloud dispersed, he was already gone.

"That fucking asshole!" Panty shouted. "Not only did he rip my panties!" She held up the mangled cerulean colored lingerie for emphasis. "But, now he took our fucking heavens, too?! I'm so gonna kick his fucking ass when I find him!"

"Well", the navy and pink haired girl interjected. "He did sort of kill the ghost, so I guess he earned them."

Panty's head whipped around so fast, her sister feared-more like hoped-she'd gotten whiplash. Shock fluttered across her features as the words of the gothic themed girl sunk in. "You're on his side?!" Panty had already jumped into their Humvee by the time Stocking shrugged, taking off without her and leaving her stranded with annoying and perverted entity known only as Chuck.

"God." She said as she began her trek back home. "This is what I get for picking a side."


End file.
